


Lip Ring

by charamchadoo



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lip ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamchadoo/pseuds/charamchadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Baz decides to get a lip ring. HOW ‘BOUT THAT :></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Ring

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been in my head for a few hours so I decided to give it a try :)) Probably ooc but I just love the idea, Baz would look so hot. (Definitely inspired by Luke Hemmings and/or Michael Clifford from 5SOS - hueheuehuehue) First Snowbaz fic! Hope you guys like it :D
> 
> Also on my Tumblr! Look for @charamchadoo :3

“Pen, Baz isn’t texting me back,” Simon says, exasperated. He throws his phone on the couch out of frustration and it bounces off. Good thing we got carpeting. “GAAAAH-“ “Simon, calm down, he’s probably just busy or something,” Penny says absentmindedly, chewing on a bagel. “Easy for you to say – he’s not your boyfriend,” he scoffs, picking up his phone. It beeps just now, suddenly, thank the gods.

Baz: On my way there now

Baz: Fuck I saw your texts and calls just now

Baz: Seriously I am so sorry

Baz: Please don’t worry too much, I love you, I’m fine

Baz: So sorry

Baz: Love you

And another one, just now:

Baz: Climbing the stairs as we speak!!1!!!

Simon shakes his head. “Incorrigible, really, this guy. And he has the nerve to call me immature!” “Well, you are, sweetie,” Penny interrupts, not looking up from the essay she was working on. “Also, this is the first time this has happened, so I don’t think you get to act like this.” Simon shrugs. “Yeah, but I-“

“I am so, so sorry.”

Simon turns around, so, so ready to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind.

But his Baz now had a lip ring - just a simple black hoop on the side of his mouth. And he looked fucking magnificent. 

Stunned, Simon slowly lifts his hand and points. “What is that?” Penny looks up from her laptop, her eyes growing wide as she saw Baz.

“It’s obviously a lip ring, Snow,” Baz sneers, but Simon could tell he was slightly off. Baz would never admit to his boyfriend that yeah, it hurts a bit right now ‘cause it’s new, and yeah, he was very nervous about getting it but he’d been thinking about it for a while now-

“Jeez, Baz, I know it’s a lip ring, just – you didn’t even tell me you were getting one!”

Baz shrugs, setting his stuff down beside the coffee table. Running his hand through his hair, he said, “Well, I wanted to surprise you.” He gulps. “Sort of.” More stunned silence.

After taking a good look at Baz, Penny gets back to her essay. “I trust your judgment Baz, and for good reason – it looks phenomenal on you.” Baz nods his head in her direction. Meanwhile, Simon is still stunned. “Do you… hate it?” Baz tries, nervously. As if coming out of a trance, Simon shakes his head. “No, it’s just… I can’t kiss you while it’s new, right?” Baz stared at him in disbelief. Then he starts laughing. “Wait, why are you laughing?” Simon asks, confused. Baz shakes his head. “Here I am worrying if my boyfriend hates my piercing – but all you were concerned about was kissing me! So fucking dumb.” Simon crosses his arms angrily. Before Simon could go batshit crazy on him, Baz holds his face gently. “You know, I would kiss that smirk right off your face if it wouldn’t hurt me like a bitch,” he says jokingly. Simon tries to keep the façade, then gives up. He chuckles, his eyes settling on Baz’s newly decorated lips. “I love it, you know – you look sexier,” Simon says, trying his best to be seductive but not laugh at the same time. When Penny sees the blush creeping on Baz’s face (granted, it’s not that noticeable to the naked eye, but when you know Baz quite well), she shouts, “Go get a room please, I don’t need to witness this,” refusing to look anywhere but on her laptop.

Laughing, Baz threw his arm over Simon’s shoulder. Simon caught Baz’s hand there and intertwined his fingers with Baz’s. Leading Baz to his bedroom, Simon whispered, “I can’t wait to bite that lip ring when it’s healed.” Baz cleared his throat nervously. “Um, about that…”

Penny could hear a faint whispering from the bedroom, and then-

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SIX TO EIGHT WEEKS?!?!?!?!”


End file.
